


Umar's Twisted Games - Fathers and Sons

by aupazonne



Series: Umar's Twisted Games [2]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Force gay sex, Incest, Lube, M/M, Magic, Non consual sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Umar drunk herself. This time, she want to try out incest. She brings all fathers with their sons and force them to play the game!<br/>(There is no link to the other story. Like, imagine it just never happens and the supervillains and superheros are there for the first time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, my english is bad.

\- Yeah so… fuck your son for me. Basically you're not allowed to kill him and if you don’t do as I say, I’ll make you suffer so much you’ll end up doing as I wish! Play the game or die in horrible pain! Until it’s done, no way the escape the room my little sugar crisps. Let the paternal love flow now in mah beautiful game! Said Umar via the intercom. 

\- HOW IS THAT A FUCKING GAME! Yelled Wolverine.

\- Well it’s really a fucking game and I found it rather amusing… Said Daken.

\- That’s because you think you’ll fuck my ass. No way, bub.

\- Oh daddy you’re so cute.

Daken and Wolverine made their claws come out and growls at each other. After a moment of intense gaze, they jump on each other. It’s a savage wrestle, blood spilling everywhere.   
Logan almost cut off the arm of his son, but Daken stabs his chest repeatedly. They back off for a couple of seconds, letting the healing factor take effect.   
The older man attacks Daken, stabbing the shoulder and kicking the guts. The Japanese loses his breath as he punches his father elbow and breaks it. He then makes Logan loose his balance, throwing him on the ground, trying to immobilize him. Logan struggles and rolls on his back to punch his son’s face. The Japanese take all the hit and try to stab his father again, but Wolverine kicks his hands and with a kick in the torso, he projects his son a couples of meters away. Daken stand up and runs toward him, slashing in the air, slashing is torso, a bit of his neck, his knee. Wolverine stabs the leg and slashes the right arm on all his length. Logan takes his son’s shoulder and smashes his head and against his forehead. Akihiro his a bit stun by the hit. The Canadian kicks him and the younger boy is projected against the wall.

 

Wolverine takes the chance and stabs the legs, cuts the tendons before his son can stand up. Daken bites his knee and stabs his stomach, opens it and takes out the guts. Wolverine sees white for a second, the pain is awful. Daken try to cuts the guts, but Logan punches him in the face and he let the intestine alone. Wolverine back off a couple of meters away, he can’t fight like that, he had to take seconds to get his body in shape again, luckily his son as to do the same thing for his legs.   
After they are heal, the Japanese stands up and jumps on his father. He aims for the head, but Logan dodges and slices half of his neck. Daken lose his breath and the older man makes him fall on the ground and broke his son’s bones claws.   
Daken growls. Wolverine kicks his face and puts his feet on his son’s arms.

\- You lost.

Logan looks at the healing factor of his son healing his neck. He knows his son won’t stop from attacking him; he likes to play too much. Wolverine stomps once again Daken’s hands to hear the bones cracks.

\- Would you kill me if we were not in this game? Asked the younger man.

\- I can try, but you’ll come back. You’re like me. Responded his father.

Daken grins and tried to remove the Canadian’s feet from his arms. Wolverine doesn’t move an inch.

\- Manly dudes… Better hurry up. Said Umar.

Wolverine removes himself and watches his son stand up. His bloody hands shakes, he’s covered in blood. The Japanese take his father by surprise by kissing him. Logan don’t move, just let it passes, but his claws are out.

\- Do you love me daddy?

\- Stop it, you sick fuck.

It made Daken grin even bigger. He licks the blood on Logan face, very slowly. Wolverine take all his will to not just punch him in the face, he knows Daken will enjoy it anyway. The Japanese back off a bit and tugged down his pants. He really doesn’t care being naked, even in front of his father. He licks the blood that stains his tattoos and kisses his father ear before murmuring:

\- Be gentle Dad. 

Logan snarls. He’s really fucked up. The Canadian pushes his son a bit. Akihiro kisses his forehead before jumping and wrapping his legs around his father hips. 

\- Next time, I’m going to fucks you. Said the younger man in his father ear.

\- Nope. 

Wolverine can smell the blood, the sweat. He can hear both own heartbeat and the one of his son. He puts a hand on Daken's butt and with his other hand he unbuckles his pants. If he wants to go away from this damn place, he’ll have to do it seem. They didn’t even check to wall, if they were really that proof to any attack.   
It might hurt for his son, but does he really care? Akihiro’s a dickhead.  
Daken and Logan hear a little sound of something falling down. They look on the ground and 2 meters away, there’s a bottle of lube. They look at each other. The Canadian manages to bend enough and grabs it. Daken wraps his arms the older man neck and removes the costume hood.   
Wolverine applies the lube on his less than interested cock, but Daken seem he can’t wait because he sinks on it.   
There’s a not a breath, not a noise of the two mans.   
Akihiro slowly goes up and sinks down again. He takes a slow pace. The Japanese got his claws out, finally healed, and scratches his father’s face, making drops of blood flow to his chin. He licks it and Logan snarls again. Daken bites the lips and takes all the length of the hard cock in his ass. The Canadian almost balls deep in his son. He growls and Akihiro kisses him. 

\- Why don’t you move you hip? Take me hard and make me begs. Then maybe I’ll make you come when it’s going to be my turns to take you.

\- Shut up. Won’t happen. 

\- Your hip or…

As a response Logan jerks his hip. It made the younger man blush and licks his lips.

\- You’ll. Never. Fuck. Me. Kay?

\- You’re so naïve to think you’re invincible. Said Daken while kissing and biting his neck.

Wolverine moves faster, felling the inner walls of his son tightening. The adrenaline and filthy pleasure was flowing in his veins. He could hear everything in the room, even his own costume rubbing against his skin, the sound of sweating rolling on bare skin.  
Akihiro groans and his grip tightens moving his hips to meet his father. Wolverine tightened his grip so his son wouldn’t fall out of his hard and quick thrusts.  
Daken came in a loud moan, all his inside tightening and having little spasms, it thrown his father to the edge.   
The older man puts his hand in Akihiro’s back and fucks him in eagerness, until he came in a deep growl.

Daken puts his feet on the ground and went take his pants.  
He looks at his father. The two of them stabs each other at the same time. 

\- Congrats, you finished the game. You’re free…

The Japanese grins and go away, kissing his hand blowing the kiss to his father.   
 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry felt his mouth go dry. Norman smiles, thinking it’s a freaking bad joke. He takes his phone to contact H.A.M.M.E.R. There is no signal and even the number that doesn’t require it is cut. Contacting outside world seems impossible.   
Norman is in his Iron Patriot armor and his son is the Green Goblin.

\- Hopefully she didn’t bring your other child. Said Harry.

\- You have other child! Oh Norman. It’s not too late! I'm sorry I didn’t know sweet cheek. Said Umar.

\- No let them be! Said Iron Patriot while shooting a missile at the wall.

Of course it didn’t do a scratch. Harry joins his father. The door and the walls don’t have any signs of attacks. 

\- Are you sure you don’t want me to make everyone join the party, Norman. I'm sure it’s been a while that you haven’t see your kids in a ehile and it could make a special bond between you and them. You even have grand child! Isn’t that cute! Said the demonic lady.

\- NO.

No way out.  
They’re stuck and can’t escape. However they don’t stop attacking the wall. After a moment, they resign themselves. The wall doesn't show any signs of their attacks and doesn't even seems like it'd been grazed.   
A sharp pain stab their torso and then flows all over their body. It’s atrocious. Norman’s armor can’t figure out where the pain exactly comes from.   
Harry tries to calm himself, try to look around the room to know if something provokes it. There no one else in the room. They can’t seem to calm the pain. They whimper and become breathless. If Norman could kill Harry to escape the pain, he would have already done it, but the demon would kill him immediately. He can’t doubt that if she’s able to make them suffer that much.  
Norman also doesn’t really have time to fool around, so he’s the first one to give in to the game. He crawls to Harry and try to immobilize him. Harry doesn’t really resist because the pain become a bit more bearable.  
Norman feels his blood boil over, he never has been more humiliated, his son must feel the exact same. They could be killing that woman together after.   
But right now they had to get out. The pain intensifies and the two men cried out. Harry removes his mask because he was beginning to be breathless. He was shaking and a tear rolled on his cheek.   
Norman had to remove his armor, which was pretty embarrassing. Not that he cared usually, but this was his son. 

Norman removed himself from the armor and heard Umar giggles in the intercom. He rolled his eyes and noticed his son looking away.   
They heard a little noise and looked behind. A bottle of lube had appeared.  
The older man took it and saw Harry getting red. He would have laugh, but right now the situation was really awkward.   
The pain was still pulsing through their body. Harry really wanted it to end so he begins to downs his pants a bit. His father went toward him and put his hand beside his head. They were both heavily breathing.

\- You better shut up about that. Said the older man.

\- Of course, what are you thinking? That I’m going to tell S.H.I.E.L.D about it? Answered the current Green Goblin.

Norman pours lube in his hand applies it on his shaft. The voices in his head telling him to go hard, that he will enjoy it, but his voice of reason shuts them pretty fast. He spreads his son legs and lifts them a bit.   
The older man takes lube and pours it on his finger before entering them into his son. Harry gasp at the coldness, it burns. The pain stops and they sigh in relief. Only for Harry, the pain may have disappeared, but it is damn not comfortable and it sting to have his father working his fingers inside him. Harry knows the real thing will hurt even more. He takes deep breaths, forcing himself to not look.  
The fingers are remove and the younger man stop breathing and shut his eyes. Norman puts his cock inside, it slid inside pretty well, but he feels the resistance and sees a bit of blood. Harry thanks the preparation of his father and hiss when he begins to move. Still, it stings and burns. He’s going to be sore after and won’t be able to sit for the next couple of day.   
The younger man really try to retain all the hiss and whimper, it’s already awkward enough.   
The voices in Norman’s head begin to be louder. He doesn’t listen to them. He concentrates on his son breath.  
He can’t insult his son like he does. Yes Harry a disappointment, but the point of bringing it up right now would be even more awkward. Well he could, if his son kick him off, the pain would come back… Norman shut this voice immediately. It’s humiliating for him too! That Umar could black mail him with that, she could have video. The older man grits his teeth at the thought.  
It just hurt for Harry, he doesn’t know if Umar wants him to come too, well he can’t, there’s no way he could make Harry come in this situation. He’s just going to blow a building after what happened and beat up Spider-man if he can.   
Norman accelerates the pace, feeling himself the pleasure going to his peak. He knows he won’t be able to talk to his son for a while. The voice in his head begins to overwhelm his own reason, but he manages to come in a growl before they take the control. When Norman opens his eyes, he noticed his hands are on his son shoulder, digging his finger into the skin under the costume. Harry kicks him off, stands up and puts his pants back. He’s not willing to talk or be with anyone, he just wants to blow shit up right now.

\- Congrats, if you want next time, I’ll bring the other Osborn! Said Umar.

Harry looks at his father who also gazes at him.  
They think of the same thing, they’re going to find that bitch and beat her up, leaving her body in some stinky sewer.   
 


	3. Chapter 3

Charles-Xavier was shocked that someone could be this twisted and Legion didn’t really react.  
In a burst of black smoke Umar appeared before them. She kicked Xavier wheelchair and he fell on the ground. She appeared behind Legion.

\- My dear omega mutant. I know you can bend time itself, but in this room you’ll be a human until you play the game. She murmurs at his ear.

She stabbed David with a crook knife and shout spells at him. The lights blinded Charles. He could hear his son yell. The ritual stopped.

\- There. Was complicated with you honey pie. Until it’s over, you’re a human. Said the demonic lady taking a sip of Jack Daniel.

\- HOW DID YOU DO THAT! Shout Xavier.

\- Obvious. Magic. Plus some artifact of my brother and shit from Essex. Have fun honey dear. Said Umar disappearing.

David stands up, he was feeling dizzy, the knife wound was healed… The voices in his head had stopped. THE VOICE HAD STOP. He looked at his father who was as astonished as him. He was feeling… weak, he was human, she didn’t lie and he was human until it was over. He could hear his father voice in his head.

\- She didn’t remove your power. Said David.

\- No she didn’t. It seems I cannot join the X-Men in this room. My telepathy is blocked.

\- What should we do? We play her game?

\- I’m afraid it seems the only option. Even when I search in your mind to break the mystic barrier of your power, I’m not powerful enough. I would need help. I’m sorry.

Charles Xavier sighed, he didn’t like that, to know that someone could remove the mutant power of someone easily like she has done. His son lifts him and put him back in his wheelchair. 

\- Hey, can you still have a boner? Asked David.

\- Hum…Well.

\- I’m going to do it just in case.

The touch makes Charles-Xavier blushes. But then, David is also blushing. What a way to rebound together. 

\- Wanna do it on your wheelchair?

\- Please no.

Haller took his father made him sit on the ground. They heard a soft noise of plastic bottle falling on the ground. Seeing the lube, Charles just blushes even harder. David takes it. It was really weird to hear nothing and being really him, with his father, but right now it was just awkward.   
Charles reluctantly unzips his pants while his son's doing the same thing. David flips his father on his stomach and tuggs down their pants. Xavier took deep breath to calm down. Haller took the lube and puts some on his cock, which he's stroking, trying to get it hard. To help, he imagines Blindfold… doing… things…   
The younger man lifts the hips of his father a bit and slowly enters him.   
Charles bites his lips and whimper when Haller begins to move.   
David close his eyes and imagines… anything but this, so he would come faster. It work pretty well because the pleasure build up pretty fast. Xavier tries to shut his thoughts and concentrates on his breath and his son’s breathe. Sweat begins to form on his temple. His breath is erratic as is son's, who's starting to moves faster.  
Haller took a deep breath and jerks his hips forward, staying there for couples of second. He spills inside his father and Charles shivers. David removes himself quickly. He waits until his father puts his pants back on before putting him back on his wheelchair. 

\- Hihihi, this was fast, by the beautiful Legion, I won’t give you back your powers until you’re a bit farther away from here. Okay?

\- Why!? Asked Haller.

\- You know, with your powers, you could totally kill me… So I want a bit of time to run away and sober up in peace.

\- You are despicable. I’ll ask Strange to bring you to me so I can personally put you in prison, and maybe brainwash you before. Said Charles.

\- I’ll escape baby cake, I’ll escape…


	4. Chapter 4

\- Nathan, can you shift through space? Asked Cyclops.

\- No. It’s unsettling. I cannot use any of my devices. My mutant powers seem powerless against these walls. I cannot teleport, I cannot time travel. Answered Cable.

\- Back off. 

Cyclops removed his visor and shoots against the wall. It didn’t do anything.

\- You’re trapped, darlings. You better play my game before I’ll make you regrets of having wait. Said Umar.

Cyclops decided to shoot all what he can and make that lady swallow her pride and regrets to have provokes an X-Men.  
The mighty shoot made Nathan blind for couples of seconds after. The wall didn’t blow up, there was no scratches, no mark, it didn’t move or change anything.

\- WHAT'S THIS MADNESS?

\- Magic… Said Umar.

Cable took his gun in a desperate effort to break the wall. Nothing to do. They were trap like never before. Scott tried to contact the other member or anyone that could help. Any signal or electrical devices didn’t work here. Cable telekinesis, even molecular, didn’t do any damage or effect. It was a foolproof room against anything.  
Cyclops swallows of nervousness. Nathan grits his teeth. They don’t have many choices here. Either they suffer or they do the game.  
Cyclops and Cable looked at each other. Who would be the dominant? Well Nathan was 6 feet 8 and Scott was 6 feet 3. However Scott wasn’t really willing of being dominated, you know, by his son.  
They continue to look each other, letting the awkwardness build up.

\- Okay I know you two are beautiful models here, but needs a bit of action… Said the demonic lady.

The statement just made the two men back off.  
The pain striking through made the mutants fall on the ground. Even Cable who has taken a lot of wounds and pain in his life was clutching his fingers on the floor. It took their breaths away. 

Nathan jumps on his father and the pain weakened a bit, but the pain was still there. Scott puts his hands on his son’s arm and clutches his fingers, he tries to push him off, but Cable stays there and keeps his father under him. Cable swiftly moves his arms to take his father’s knees and put them on his shoulder. He saw Scott almost becoming red as his visor. 

\- Sorry, I don’t want to die by that woman. Said Cable.

\- It’s… It’s okay, just be gentle. Asked Scott.

Cable quickly removed his father’s pants and throws them away. Cyclops curled up of embarrassment and looked away. The pain weakens a bit more. Cable swears to himself he will hunt that lady until he kills her. He downs his pants a bit and a bottle of lube appears in his hand.

\- WHOA WHOA WHOA! Nathan! It’s not going to fit! Shout Cyclops.

Nathan’s cock is huge and Scott virgin. He tried to back off from his son, but the pain comes back and he feels dizzy. Cable crush him under his weight, his father tries to struggle but it don’t work. He puts Scott knees on his shoulder again and tries to calm his father. He put lube on his fingers and places them at his entrance.

\- Shouldn’t be me like doing that. I promise it won’t hurt like it will for ah! 

It’s cold and Cyclops shivers. At least his son is gentle. The sensation is just really weird and it’s not really comfortable. Cable put one more fingers and twists them. Scott breaths heavy, it hurts but it fade away quickly.  
Nathan puts a forth fingers and Cyclops arch his back and tight his knees around his son’s head. He looks down and blushes of embarrassment. Almost all Nathan’s hand is in, just not the thumb. He was so stretches he could be a porn star.  
Cable removes his hand and almost empties the bottle of lube on his shaft. Scott takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Nathan enters him slowly. Cyclops is very happy of the preparation because there’s almost no pain. The girth may be huge, but it fits, tightly. Still it took Scott’s breath away to have something so huge inside him.  
Nathan begins to move, it takes a hiss from his father. He goes very slowly. He can only enters the half of his cock, but it’s okay, it should do the trick. He also tries to control his strength to not break his father.  
Scott tries not to make too much noise. The obscene sound of the act repulses him and he tries to concentrate on other thing.  
Cable’s knee begins to slip on the floor, he replace himself and it a soft moan from Scott. A moan.  
Scott didn’t understand, but the cock had rubbed a spot that was way more pleasurable. Nathan hits it again and it makes his father clutches his fingers on his arms.  
How come something so huge inside him could be pleasurable? Cyclops doesn’t understand his body, but at least it’s less painful.  
Nathan makes the pace a bit faster and noticed his father begins to be hard. He takes his cock in hand and Scott whimper.  
Cyclops bites his son shoulder and tries to calm his breath as Nathan go fast and destroy him. He won’t be able to sit or stand up for month and Wolverine is going to laugh his ass off because of that. Yes he’s destroying him. He can feel the huge dick hitting his walls really hard, it rubs his sweet spot so rough, it will be insensible for a couple of days. If Cable doesn’t slow down, Scott won’t be able to walk either.  
Nathan comes in a moan with his mouth shut. He squeezes his father’s shaft and it made Cyclops come too.  
Cable crashes on his father and they take their breath.

\- Cyclops, you’re such a sluuuuut… No just kidding, congrats that was impressive my little chick. You too big ostrich. You’ve win the game.  
Cable stands up and shoots the door. It blows up in a loud bang. He looks at his father still panting and goes take his pants.

\- There.

\- Thanks… Ow, ow, ouch. That’s going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow. 

Nathan takes one of Scott’s arms and help him to get out the room, promising him that the lady won’t live long.  
 


	5. Chapter 5

Quicksilver went at full speed at the door. He smashed so hard against it. He thought his shoulder might be dislocated. The door hasn’t moved one bit.  
These walls and this door were clearly in metal, but Magneto wasn’t able to move it, to wreck it or to do anything to damage the confinement they were in. 

Pietro went smashing against the door again. He asked his father to go on in the middle of the room. If he was able to travel through time with his speed, he could escape the room. He went full speed, but after a short distance, he felt someone who made him trips.  
He felt on the ground, face first, rolled on his side and slip until he hit the other wall. His father came to help him.

\- It seems she does not want us to escape. Said Magneto while making him stand up.  
\- No joke. 

\- Does Wanda know where you are?

\- Don’t think so. Your powers really can’t do anything?

\- No.

Quicksilver sighted. It wasn’t good. They were really stuck here. The avengers or the X-Men didn’t know where they were. No one could rescue them right now.

\- Maybe she’s bluffing. She won’t do anything. Said Pietro.

\- Maybe.

\- Boys, the clock ticking. Said Umar.

Magneto wasn’t really reacting because he was concentrating. However, it was in vain. The room wasn’t budging, even when he was concentrating in the iron in the ground so they could make an earthquake or split the room.

Of course, after a moment the pain burned their body. They almost fell on the ground, but they manage to stay on their feet by taking support on the wall. 

\- We shall not play her game Pietro! Said Magneto clenching his teeth. 

\- You think it’s a… better idea to die…. Ah... Like that?

They give each other a hug hoping for the pain the weakened. It does, but it’s still there. 

\- Let me do it father. Not the fastest man alive for nothing. Said Quicksilver.

\- PFAHAHAHA! Poor Crystal! Nope, clever from you fasty boy, but it’s daddy Erik that stick it in. Said Umar via the intercom. 

They blushed and Pietro swallows in nervousness. Magneto softly pushes his son against the wall and Maximoff reluctantly do it. God, what would Wanda think? It’s so embarrassing. As Erik can’t decides if he will really do it, Pietro smash against the door one last time.  
The pain is excruciating. Pietro crawl back to his father.

\- Idiot…

\- Sorry, just to be sure…

They hug again to weaken the pain and stand up. Pietro turns himself and face the wall, closing his eyes that maybe he will wakes up. 

\- Remove your cape, Magneto. Asked Umar.

 

He does without complaining.  
Magneto is still very very reluctant about that. He feel in his hand something, he look, it’s a bottle of lube, which have appeared from nowhere. He looks at his son that has his hand on the wall, waiting for it to be over. Erik downs his pants a bit and Pietro’s pants.  
Magneto looks at the bottle of lube for a good second before quizzing it to get the lube and put it on his cock. It’s cold, he hiss but manage to be half hard. He hand the bottle to Pietro if he want to prepare himself.  
Erik looks away for couples of second. He looks down and aligns in shaft. He slides it between Quicksilver’s cheeks. Pietro hisses and whimper. It’s not pleasant.  
The older man jerks his hips and takes another hiss from his son. Erik don’t look, he looks at wall besides his son. It’s so wrong. He can’t concentrate on anything, his thought are more on how could he make regrets that lady what she have done. It infuriates him.

\- Father… Slower.

\- I’m Sorry.

In his thoughts, he didn’t notice he accelerates his pace and was going harder as well. However, he was grateful that the lady has given them lube.  
Pietro thought the sensation was bearable, nothing he experienced again, but wasn’t as bad as some stories describes. He remembers someone who told him touching himself would help a bit. Why not? It’s not like it would get worse. He grabs his cock and stroked himself, and yes it does work, he relaxes a bit.  
Magneto feels it too, Pietro’s body relaxes, but it tightens around his shaft. He thrusts a bit harder and doesn’t have rejection. Erik gasps when his son tighten even more, he can tell he just come. He gives fast hard thrust that throws him over the edge. He wasn’t fast enough to remove himself from Pietro and spills inside him.  
Quicksilver moves away and puts his pants back.

\- OPEN THE DOOR LADY! I’M GOING TO PUNCH YOUR FACE SO HARD YOU’LL GO TWO DAYS IN THE FUTURE! Shout Pietro.

\- That sound awesome, but later lil’chick. I got other things to do. 

Magneto wrecks the door. They’re free.

\- Father, let me catch her.

\- Beat her up a bit and bring her to me. I want to give her a piece of my mind.  
 


	6. Chapter 6

Kristoff looked at his father, who was completely astonished by the dame’s arrogance. He couldn’t find words. The prince didn’t know how to react too. 

\- BY THE SEVEN’S GATE OF HELL OF MY MOTHER HOLY SOUL. HOW DARE YOU DEMAND SUCH AN ACT, YOU ATROCIOUS INSECT! I SHALL CRUSH YOU UNDER MY BOOT. Yelled the king.

\- After honey.

\- ARTEN DER SCHABE ! DACĂ SATANA VREAU SUFLETUL TĂU ÎL VOI DA PENTRU O PIETRICICĂ!!

The prince was a bit intimidated by his father yelling in Latverian. Rarely does he lose his temper like that. However right now, they were trapped. They have tried almost everything to escape. Nothing worked, not the time cube, not the missile, the guns, the laser, the teleporter or the mystics arts. Kristoff and Doom have tried to call some doombots, they don’t come and they don’t answer. There’s nothing in this room, they can’t construct anything. It’s an empty room with just the two of them.  
If they really have to do it… The prince really doesn’t know how to act. If he let himself be taken, his father will call him a disappointment for being so limp, if he resist, his father won’t like it and will even be more frustrated against him. If he want to die in a painful and slow death in one of the many torture devices at the castle, he can try of be the dominant. There’s no win, he have to take risk on how to react since the king is unpredictable.  
Doctor Doom hit the wall in frustration once again. It’s so humiliating. Vernard don’t feel better either.

\- IT’S MY SON!

\- Well that’s the point. Responded Umar.

Doom took deep breaths and tried to calm down to have his mind clear and thinks.   
They are strike by the pain that pulses through their body. Kristoff fell on his knee searching for his breath and the king in still on his two feet, rigid as a metal bar.   
The prince can’t support so much pain, it’s atrocious, and he never felt anything like that before. He can’t concentrate on anything. He feels dizzy and nauseous plus the pain. However, he has to endure until his father decides to accept the game. It’s going too be long, because of the amazing will of his father.   
He bites his lips and blood run his chin. Doom as still not move. Kristoff would like to removes his guts so it would stop hurting so much.

After a moment, Kristoff begins to lose his voice by yelling. His face is covered in blood and tears.   
He feels unconscious.

\- The poor boy going to die soon, your majesty. However let’s say I am very impressed by your endurance, Mister von Doom. 

The monarch doesn’t answer. He didn’t move of react to any of it.   
Kristoff wakes up, but regrets it. He yells again and pukes.   
He sees white, but the next thing he knows and sees is his father giving him a tight hug. And the pain is weakened… The prince sighs of delight and hugs his father back. However a sharp pain was still pulsing in their abdomen. 

\- I never thought I would say this. I’m sorry Kristoff. Said the king.

\- I want to get out of here. Let’s finish it. Responded his heir.

Doom wrapped his arms around his son. He made him straddle him. Doom was sitting on his feet and his son has his legs wrapped around his waist, his face red as his clothes. The prince puts his face in the crook of his father’s neck. 

\- Remove your goddamn cape, prince!

The prince quickly removes it. He hears a click sound. He blushes even more and removes the armor under his tunic. The prince noticed that the king have a bottle of lube when he turns his hand. Doom seems surprised to have it in his hand. It just appeared. 

Kristoff just close his eyes shut and wait. The pain of the demonic lady has completely disappeared and he can finally relax. He feels his father moves his arm. However, reality snaps in when he feels something at his entrance. The prince takes a deep breath and bites the king’s cape.   
Doom enters slowly his son, who shivers and begins to pant softly around the large girth. The monarch makes his heir sinks on all his length before moving. Vernard gasp as he moves.   
Doom will be sure of erasing this memory of his son’s mind and even from his own mind.   
Doctor Doom lifts his son slowly and Kristoff push his hips down. They have a slow rhythm. It’s going to be awkward back at the castle.   
Vernard really hopes that it will be over soon. The uncomfortable feeling of having something inside him had fade away and it somehow turns slowly into pleasure and can feel himself hardening a bit. Hopefully the monarch wears his armor, so maybe he won’t notices it.   
Doom can’t deny the pleasure he’s having, as it builds up pretty quick. He thrusts a little bit faster and his son whimpers. Kristoff clutches his fingers on the cape and bites the hood, he moves his hips differently and let out a soft moans. He blushes and looks away. He shouldn’t have. However, Doom didn’t care, too concentrated on his movements as he meet his heir’s hips.   
Their pace is fast and Kristoff begins to be breathless. He’s hugging his father so tight, his arms hurt. His father’s cock hitting his insides is pleasurable and he can’t hold his own orgasm any longer.   
Doom comes first with only a deep growl and in his last hard thrust, it throws Kristoff over the edge, who comes in a low groans. 

\- Yay! Congrats! You’ve finish it sweet hearts! Sais Umar via the intercom.

Doom stands up and throws a spell. 

\- AAAH THAT HURTS. Yell Umar.

\- I am impressed it didn’t kill you. 

\- I’m more impressed that you were able to do that your majesty. Oh no, my vodka…

Doctor Doom throws another spell and the demonic lady fight back. She shout in frustration and then there’s silence.

\- She escapes. Said the king.

\- Please father. Let go away from this place. The prince asked while activating the teleporter.

\- Yes Kristoff.

They disappeared in a ray of light.  
 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that Nathaniel Richards have four kids. Presumably it includes Kang and Kristoff Vernard. One of them is unknown, so fuck it, I choose not to includes them. Sorry if you're sad.

\- ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? MY SON IS NOT EVEN 10! Yelled Reed. 

\- Don’t care, pumpkin, you do it. Said Umar.

Nathaniel was also astonished. Franklin just thought it was a joke. 

\- Reed, don’t lose your temper. We just get out. Said Nathaniel.

Mister Fantastic decided to hit the door and his father searched a mechanism. They found nothing and Reed couldn’t open the door. There were no hole, no slot, no opening on the door, nothing in the wall either.  
Nathaniel tried to use his time machine, but it was out of function. Reed couldn’t call any of the other members of the fantastic four with any machine he have.  
They discuss their possibilities and Franklin just offer to do a passage through space and they could escape from there. Or just do another dimension they could go and reenter their own dimension.

\- Huhuhu, you must feel good to have all of these powers, little Franklin, but I had another Omega mutant that could do almost the same. I prepared for you little tricks, sugar, go ahead. Said Umar. 

The mutant tried to do his powers. Even in his great effort and his colossal power that he held, his power and attempts were vain. He was a mere human here. Reed could NOT understand how she did this, he was aching to ask, but he knew she would only say magic. 

They could not teleport. They could not go through time. They could not escape in another dimension. They could not blow off the wall. There were no electric wires to cut or to play with. They could not call anyone. They were in a box outside time and space, held by a crooked lady.

Of course Reed didn’t want to fuck with his son and dad. They have to found a way to escape. However they lack of ideas and it quickly turns awkward.

\- Yeah… Guys a friendly reminder that you’ll be suffering if you don’t fuck soon…

\- But dad… You never told me how men were doing it. 

It made Reed blushes to hear his son ask that. Nathaniel made him a sign that he will do it.

\- Did you ever masturbates Franklin? Ask the time traveler.

\- Is it what Uncle Johnny do when he look at naked lady? Asked the young blond.

\- Yes.

\- Uh, no, not really.

\- Do you know how baby are made?

\- Yeah! It’s when the penis goes inside the vagina and then the sperm goes in the uterus and met an ovule.

\- For men to have sex, the penis goes in the anus since there is no vagina.

\- But there’s poop! Eww.

The last comment made Nathaniel and his son chuckles, mostly of nervousness. Reed didn’t want to hurt his son and Nathaniel didn’t want to traumatize Franklin. How could Sue accepts what happens here. All they knew is that Umar was going to be dead after being exploded by force field.  
The next second, they were strike by a pain so great, it made Reed lose control over his power. He almost melt with the floor. Mister Fantastic didn’t want his son to suffers, not one bit. He crawled to the young mutant and shout to his father to come closer too. The pain weakened a bit. 

\- Okay Franklin… I promise I will hurts you the less possible. I’m sorry. Do… Do you want grandpa Nathaniel make instead of me perhaps?

\- No, no, it’s okay, daddy. 

Reed kissed his son on the forehead before tugging his pants. He felt his father put his hand on his hips.  
They heard a clang in the room. They look at what it was. It was a bottle of lube.  
Nathaniel took it. At least he was sure that Reed wasn’t going to be hurt by it, since he have his super power. Maybe Franklin could penetrate his power, but the grandfather was doubting the young boy could have an erection.  
Something was irritating Reed, his powers seem to be… failing in some way. He could not stretch as far as he wanted or shrink. It was bad, he had planned to shrink his penis to less hurt Franklin, but he couldn’t right now and he cringes his teeth.  
Franklin was red and he seem curious of what was happening. Nathaniel just removed his son pants and begins to puts lube on it. Reed was mumbling to himself and the young mutant begins to be a little nervous when he saw his father stroking his cock. The young blond spread his legs, it made Reed gasp and look away, being completely ravaged by remorse.  
Mister Fantastic gasps when his father had thrust his shaft all in. Reed try to get his breath back. His powers had only worked partially and he was thankful that there were lube. The sensation was so weird. He looked down at his son who was looking, and seemed a bit mystified. Since he couldn’t shrink his cock, he decided to prepare Franklin, even if it’s was going to be awkward. He really didn’t want to hurt him. Reed took the bottle of lube and pour it on two fingers, he slowly thrusts them inside his son, scissoring and twisting. The young mutant gasps and squirms. He shuts his eyes.  
Reed Puts his other hand besides Franklin’s head and had a third fingers. 

\- Does your powers work, Reed?

\- Ah… No not completely. Answered Mister Fantastic.

His father just went very deep and hard. It made him blushes to have whimper like that. Reed removed his fingers from his son and puts lube on his cock, a lot, and slowly enters his son. Franklin moans and wraps his arms and his father neck and clutches his fingers.  
Nathaniel jerks harder his hips and rock his son. Reed thrust his hips at the rhythm of his father, driving the momentum in his son.  
Franklin puts his face in the neck of his father and breath heavy. It doesn’t really hurts, it just really uncomfortable.  
Nathaniel don’t know why his son’s power doesn’t work, but he assume it is Umar. Reed is really tight and thrust faster after adding lube. He hear his son panting and Franklin whimpers.  
Mister Fantastic is just concentrating on the sensation right now. It’s so wrong. The sensation of being fucked and thrusting in the tightness of his son throws him on the verge of coming. The sensation is overwhelming, all his body is hot and he moves his hips in eagerness. Reed listens to his son’s moans and angles himself where he makes the more noise. Franklin feels his father cock hitting a very sensitive place and make a loud moans and clutches his finger. His father stabs this place and the young blond squirm and whimpers. Nathaniel feels his son contracting and he thrust the deeper and can.  
Reed comes first in a loud moans, his face in his son neck. The contraction of his ass throws Nathaniel over the edge too. The time traveler spills inside Reed, who didn’t stop moving his hips in Franklin.

\- Dad, I’m going to pee. Ah…

Franklin shuts his eyes and have a dry orgasm. He’s panting until the orgasm is over and his father removes himself. 

Mister Fantastic stands up and puts on his pants. He helps his son to get up. Nathaniel’s phone rings.

\- It’s Susan.

\- We get out of here first. Answered Reed. 

He takes his son’s hand and his father’s hand and kick the door. It opens.

\- Thank you to have play my game. Said Umar.  
 


	8. Chapter 8

Pym was looking at Ultron, mouth open, trying to remember if he had puts a penis to his creation. If not, how the fuck he was going to do and orgy. But why was he thinking he’ll do it anyway?  
Hank took a pill and took his ant size and went to the corner of the room. The Vision couldn’t passes through the walls or the door. His solar jewel didn’t do the trick either.   
Wiccan couldn’t get his power to work like he wanted. All of his spells were neutralize on the wall and his teleportation spells didn’t work either. Speed tried to smash the door while running at full velocity, it give nothing.  
Victor tried to blast electricity through the room, find some sort of electricity in the wall or the door. Nothing. Even with his brute force, it didn’t give anything.  
Ant-man didn’t find any hole, anything of an opening to exit the room.   
Ultron decides to blast against the wall, Mancha and Wiccan dodge the shot by a centimeters. It doesn’t do anything. He can’t call anyone or any robots at his service for help.  
The six of them are stuck here. There are 3 robots and they have to do sex.

\- YOU SHALL DIE HUMAN. Say Ultron.

\- The lady said no death. Answered Pym. 

\- WHAT CAN THAT FEMALE DO?

\- That, sweetheart.

Ultron fell on his knees, sparks coming from all over his body.

\- I can do it to all of you, my little cupcakes. So unless you have a kink in suffering… Said Umar. 

\- But we don’t know if they have penis. Said Tommy.

\- Vision is our dad. Responded Billy. 

\- I let you remember we are fragment of Mephisto’s soul. Said Speed.

\- Yeah, but mom recreates us after House of M. Responded Wiccan.

\- That’s not the point! Said Victor. 

\- For this game, I gave mister the robots all a beautiful phallus, I won’t say who didn’t have one. It will have the same sensibitlity as a human one don’t worry. That and also a prostate and an anus for the one that… Continues the demonic lady.

\- TMI! TMI! Shouted Billy and Tommy.

\- Very well. If all is clear, you may continue. Said Umar.

It went in an awkward silence. Ultron was strangely silent. Hank saw where the sparkles were. The wire in his body must have been corroded and burned at very specific place, and since Ultron has a kind of healing factor, that must have made the burn continue. Or maybe she even attacked directly the mind of the robot. For the first time in his life, Ultron must have feel pain.   
The awkward silence continue and they do not really know how to react. 

\- Do we do it…? Asked Mancha.

\- We could, since it seem to be the only way to get out… Said Wiccan.

\- Does it really hurts that much Ultron? Asked Vision.

\- YES.

\- Well, hum, we keep it secret guys. Said Hank.

The silence grows thicker.   
Mancha makes the first move and kisses Wiccan. Everyone just stares as the two boys who get passionate.   
Ultron jump on his father and tackle him on the ground. Vison go helps the hero.   
Speed don’t know what to do and just stares at the two groups. 

Wiccan feels bad to cheat on Teddy like that, but does he really have a choice? He just kiss the android, he’s more passionate than he is. Mancha slips his hand in the back of the hero and touch the skin through the costume. He tears the material and Billy blushes. Couldn’t he just have removed the pants?  
The android touches everywhere and make Wiccan whimper and cry out when he touches and squeezes his crotch. Victor nibbles his ear and wrap his arms around him. He lift the hero to lay him on the ground and puts his weight on him. Billy squirms, but can’t get out of Mancha’s grip. Victor pulls the sleeve of Speed, makes him fall on the ground and kisses him. Tommy is kind of disoriented and the kisses isn’t that bad. 

Vision tackles the villain and free Ant-man from his grip. Ultron wrestles with his son and finally pins him against a wall. Pym kicks his son and Vision and he jump on Ultron to immobilize him. However the rogue robot blasts them and they are projected meters away. The rogue robots grabs his father by the hair and kicks his son. He lifts Pym so his feet can’t touch the ground and tears the costume. The blond is naked and hides himself. Vision stands up and punched his father and gives his cape to Hank. The robots come back and takes Hank’s wrist.

\- WE CANNOT LET A MERE HUMAN DOMINATES US, VISION.

Ultron touches his son and wires goes crazy. The Vision become dizzy, his father is trying to take control of his system, but he’s able to resist. Ultron pushes him away and he make Pym fall on the ground once again. The blond is unable to reach his pills. 

Mancha as already spreads Billy legs and he have a bottle of lube that appeared next to him. The android pours it on his hardening shaft and Wiccan is red and squirms. Speed just look at the scene and hopes he will forgets that he have saw his brother naked, about to be fuck. Mancha enters all of his cock in one thrust and Wiccan moans. Victor takes Tommy’s face and kisses him again. He looks at the white haired boy and squeezes his crotch. Speed blushes so hard. Trembling in his hand, he unzip his pants and Mancha kisses Wiccan before lifting his head.

\- YOU WANT MY BROTHER TO SUCK ME!! THE FUCK DUDE!

\- Come on, it’s going to be over sooner. Answered the android.

Tommy gasps when Billy takes him in mouth, forced by Victor. Wiccan have tears at the corner of his eyes and the gaging sounds is so obscene. Shepherd looks away, it feels good, but oh so wrong.   
Billy is overwhelm by sensation. He’s dizzy because of the lack of oxygen and Mancha fucking him so hard and rough, but he’s hitting just the right place. Sucking his brother’s cock allow him to concentrates on something else so he don’t come right now. Mancha makes a sign to Speed and they changes of place. Victor rams his cock down Kaplan’s throat and Tommy punch the android.

\- Don’t be so rough, asshole. 

The android puts his cock more delicately in Billy mouth. Kaplan makes loud muffled sound around Victor’s shaft, his brother is going so fast, he can’t take it. Wiccan comes and almost bites Mancha. The contraction of the orgasm takes a moan from Tommy and thrust even more faster, it makes his brother yells, and he comes, spilling it all inside Billy. Mancha deep throat a couple of time Wiccan before coming with a groans. 

\- Aren’t you supposed to be good? So why did you hurt him like that? Asked Speed.

\- I wanted it to be over fast. And I didn’t hurt him! 

\- You’re going to regret this.

\- Tommy no! Shout Billy.

Speed Jumps on the android and tackles him on the ground, he gets out his cock and fucks the android. Mancha whimper and groans at the aggression. Billy tries to removes his brother, but it didn’t really works. He feels a hand on his shaft, which gives an interested twitch. 

Ultron takes his father’s ankle and drags him near him. The rogue robot takes the mechanical penis he have been granted and aligned to Hank’s entrance after having spreads his legs. Vision stops him to hand him lube. Ultron reluctantly takes it and applies it to his shaft. He enters his father violently and Pym loses his breath and scratches the ground. The blond wraps on instinct his arm around his son’s neck and is at less than five centimeters than the face of his evil creation. The rogue robots is rough and hard and Hank knows he will be sore and bleeding. However Ultron stops and let his father exhausted on the ground. Vision takes his place, however he is extremely gentle and Ant-man appreciates it. Vision enters slowly the blond and puts his face in Pym’s neck. Hank relax and moves his hips at the synthetic humanoid rhythm.   
Ultron flips them over. Vision is laying on his back and Pym is face to face with the synthetic humanoid, torso against torso, his cock against the warm fabric of Vision. The synthetic humanoid see his father almost pouring all the content of the bottle of lube on his mechanical shaft. Ultron puts the head of his cock at Pym’s entrance and thrust in to share the tight space with his son.   
Hank yells. He’s so full. He have two cocks thrusting in and out inside him, he’s stretches to his limit.

\- Allow me to pleasure you, Pym. Said Vision.

Vision stops moving and places the head of his dick on Pym’s prostate. He makes his cock vibrates. Hank moans, he has a vibrator thrusting in and out, hitting his prostate. Ultron does the same thing. Pym is sweating, trembling and moaning like a cat in heat. It hurts, but it’s so good. The two vibrating dicks inside him, rubbing his walls and stabbing his sweet spot. Hank spilled in a loud groans on Vision’s torso, but Ultron and his son don’t stop moving inside him. The blond is hyper sensitive and the fact they continue makes him have soft spasm of pleasure. 

Ultron stands up and goes toward Speed and Mancha fucking together. The rogue robot lifts Speed and makes the young man wraps his legs around his hips and fucks the boy in eagerness. Wiccan takes his brother places and fucks Victor. Vision continue on Pym, who rides him.   
Speed moans loudly and takes his shaft in hand. Ultron puts the boy on the ground before taking his knees and putting them on his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper in the moaning with haired boy.  
Being side by side, Mancha and Tommy kissed each other and groans in their mouths. Billy goes slow, but knows where to hit and makes Victor groans and whimper, asking for more.   
Hank, taking support on Vision’s torso, rides his grand-son. Vision’s hand stroking his shaft so well. Pym is driven by lust and moves his hips faster. The cock rubbing his over sensitive prostate, the blond sink all the length of Vision’s shaft inside him before having a dry orgasm. The synthetic android clutches his fingers on his hips to makes bruise and have a couple of spasm while gasping.   
After a couple of hard thrust Shepherd finally comes a second times in a shout, spilling over his torso. Billy fucks Victor faster, hitting the place that makes Mancha see stars, but can’t contain himself longer and comes inside the android.   
Billy and Tommy crashed sides by sides, exhausted.   
Ultron still didn’t have come. He takes his son and whimper loudly when he’s taken by his father. Mancha try to adapt to the hard thrusts, it’s destroying him. He tries to control the noises he makes. Victor takes his father’s hand and put it on his shaft. The rogue robot makes his hand vibrating. Mancha shouts of pleasure. The sudden pleasure makes Victor contracts and the tightness makes Ultron even faster and harder. The android can’t take it anymore and comes, spilling in his father hand with a low growl. Ultron makes one last thrust in his son when he’s having his climax, hard and deep and feel his own orgasm. The robot gasps and stay deep inside Mancha for all his orgasm.

They are exhausted, except Ultron and Vision. All the orgy have been driven by pure lust and they want to doze off.

\- Guys, guys, that was soooooo hot. Waw seriously, congrats. Said Umar.

\- NOW I CAN KILL YOU ALL! Shout Ultron.

\- No. Simply said Vision.

The Vision makes Pym takes his cape to hide himself and helps the boys to be able to stands up.

\- It is unfair if you attack us now Ultron. They are exhausted. Please next time. Continue Vision.

\- THIS IS NOT A VALID REASON. 

\- Yes it is. Come next time and prove us your superiotiy when you will me and Pym, plus the Avengers.

Ultron said nothing and walks away, blowing up the door.


End file.
